Haven
by Risei
Summary: Naruto comes back from his trip with Jiraiya. Up for adoption. Rated M for mentions of Yaoi. SasuNaru


I do not own Naruto. If i did, Orochi would have died early on.

Another Fic that was lost behind many others. I didnt go back to read and fix any grammar, inconsistencies or stupidity, sorry about that.

If by some miracle someone wants to adopt this. go ahead just credit me.

I also found some notes i had on this...haven is a yaoi version of Paradise, it was supposed to be a SasuNaru. (wow i must have typed this at least two years ago) and i considered as headcanon for jiraiya to be a closet yaoi-fan...(lol) kyuubi is naru's mentor

Rated M for a small scene...and various mentions of M/M

* * *

Title: Haven

(for lack of a better name)

Sakura smiled sadly as she arranged the flowers in the vase. It had been five years that day that Naruto had left to train with the Gama Sannin. Three years previously she had started to help Ino at her family's flower shop, whenever she had the spare chance. It helped her forget her worries about her former teammates.

Five long years, in which she had been left alone,of course she still occasionally lunched with her Genin Sensei, but it only made her long for the other two-thirds of her former team. This longing was slightly curbed when Sasuke had come back four years before hand. Bleeding, bruised and near death, he had arrived at Konoha's gates. Orochimaru had abandoned him, in favor of another body. Sasuke had barely been able to escape, three mind searches, six weeks of healing and three weeks of trials later, Sasuke had been awarded a pardon. With restrictions. He could not be part of the Clan Restoration Act, he could not join ANBU, along with other restrictions. Sasuke bore through it. Sakura smiled as she thought of her black-haired member who had, asked when he saw her, "where is Naruto?" Sakura had frowned and told him about the blond's training. She could remember the disappointment on his face along with other emotions. Sakura had been disappointed that her childhood crush was gay, but Inner Sakura squealed as only a yaoi fan-girl could.

Originally, Naruto's training session was planned to last for only three years, but Jiraiya had sent word that another two to three years were needed. Every month, Sakura would hope that the annoying blond that she loved like a brother came back. Every month Sakura was disappointed, only to have hope that the next would bring the arrival of Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. Part of the pinkette whispered dreadful things into her mind, how one of those months that Naruto would be carried to the village, dead. Or that they would never come back. And she would always be left wondering what happened to them. Sakura crushed these thoughts, but the seeds of doubt had been planted.

Sighing, Sakura finished her work and bid goodbye to her long time rival-friend. Ino nodded at her sadly, as she knew why Sakura spent her days occupied. Sasuke trained, and trained with Kakashi, and tried to gain the trust of the Godaime.

==Scene Change – Konohagakure's Main Gate==

Izumo and Kotetsu gaped at who stood before them. Silently they let the two men enter, too shocked to even ask for Identification. The two gate guard looked at each other and blushed hotly. Izumo turned around quickly to look at one of the men once more, more specifically the man's backside. 'not a man, god's gift to men and women.' Kotetsu thought with a bit of drool on the of his mouth. Izumo sat on the ground fanning himself, as he thought of the blond who passed by him. A wet substance brushed through his sandals making Izumo and Kotetsu look down only to gape as they noticed the small river of blood leading out of Konoha, looking through the gates, even they had to smirk as they saw all the civilians with nosebleeds.

All of a sudden Izumo gasped loudly, looking at Kotetsu he said hurriedly, "Did that man remind you of someone...with all that orange?" "Who?" "A certain prankster, with certain marks on his cheeks..." "Holy Shi..." "I know..." Izumo nodded at his partner and smirked at the village. It seemed, Konoha's five years of Silence and Peace, were about to be broken...

As a loud scream of 'GAKI!' and 'SUPER PERVERT' from the general direction of the Hokage's Tower along with a loud crash and shrill of pain, echoed throughout the village. Several Chuunin gasped and began to run towards the tower, a certain Jōunin followed the road to life knowing that it would eventually lead to his past. Two Onsen owners began to check the spring walls for holes knowing that a certain white haired cretin would take advantage of them. And a certain Ramen Shop owner felt that Konoha was finally complete, along with the feeling that he was soon going to make a lot of money.

==Two Hours Earlier, Outskirts of Konoha==

Naruto sighed as he pushed his blond locks out of his face. He growled as sensed another kunai heading for his ankle. Naruto dodged it and threw one of his own at his companion. For the past two days the blond had been trying to ignore the white haired man's perverse giggles as he wrote notes in a special bluish-black notebook. Trying to forget what he knew what was inside Naruto continued heading towards the five heads he could see in the distance. Trying and failing to not think about the notebook, Naruto finally gave in and thought about Jiraiya had told him about the shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha. Naruto had noticed that while most men could be seen buying orange books, Naruto saw some women secretly reading Black books. Asking Jiraiya about this, the Sannin had laughed and sat him down. And to make things short, Jiraiya had explained that while men read Icha Icha Paradise, a lot of women read Icha Icha Haven (A/N: Sorry for making this up, but I needed it and it sorta fit...at least it did for me... probly will only be mentions a couple of times) the Yaoi Version of Paradise. When Naruto had asked about yaoi, Jiraiya had snickered and handed him a Black book and an orange book and said, "Consider this a part of your training." Naruto, being one to never back down, read both books. Naruto still blushed lightly whenever he thought of the first Haven Book he read, he blushed whenever 'Yuki-Kun' and 'Tasoka-Sama' were mentioned. Which was quite a bit as a lot of kunoichi were fond of the book and whispered about their arc in the Haven series. Naruto would have tried to block that out but with the Kyuubi he had enhanced hearing. One of the few reasons he had to be annoyed at the stupid fox demon. **As if you don't enjoy thinking of Haven on your own, don't just blame me**. Naruto growled at the voice, '_I don't know what you're talking about_...

** Sure you don't, stop lying to yourself and admit you would just love the feel of a man, thrusting into you, dominating you, like a bitch in heat, marking you. You know you would love the feeling of a hard cock drilling against the deepest parts of your body. Making you unable to walk or sit right for a looonnngg time, and just as you were just left with a slight soreness, he would take you again and again and again, making you scream until your voice is gone.**

By the end of the horny fox's speech, Naruto's face was a bright red that clashed horribly with with his orange clothing and bright yellow hair.

Long since, Naruto had gotten rid of the ugly jumpsuit and traded it for a long orange shirt and Black pants, his Hitae-ai tied around his upper arm. With his long blond hair that reached his mid-back, many would say he looked like a girl, only for Naruto to growl and attack the poor soul.

Jiraiya giggled slightly as he wrote down notes in the bluish-black notebook (of doom in Naruto's mind). Humming to himself he wrote down an idea... _Itami-sensei had left his job earlier only to realize he had left a folder in his class. Thankful that the school remained open until late at night, he walked back to the high school. Out of habit, Itami-Sensei walked silently through the hallways. Humming to himself as he thought of the hot chocolate that was waiting at home, smiling happily at the thought of his landlady, who gave him hot chocolate every night. _Blushing as he thought of his childish tastes, Itami-Sensei sped up slightly as he saw the door to his classroom. Pulling out his keys he was surprised to see that the doors were open. Confused, but curious, he silently slid open the door and gasped as he saw what was happening within the room. Inside he saw Hiro-Kun from Class B on his knees before Raito-Kun from Itami's Class. Blushing brightly at the moans coming from Raito-Kun who was thought to be completely innocent and pure. Wanting to leave but unable to move he was surprised when his legs carried him forward making both boys squeak in shock and hide. Ignoring both boys, while trying to control his body, Itami grabbed his folders and tried to walk out. Only to gasp as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Itami was forcefully turned and pinned to the-

"We're here."

Jiraiya snapped the notebook closed and sighed. It wasn't his best start but it would do. Fan girls are always easy to please. Unless angry. Jiraiya shivered as he recalled the one time he was travelling in Kumo, and had writers block for Haven and the fan-girl's riot. Not even the Raikage was able to stop them. He heard that even with his strength he still trembled whenever he saw the Black book, a fan-girl or heard perverted female giggling. Jiraiya wrote Yaoi, porn is porn is porn, but had never, never felt anything for a guy. The soft curves of a woman held his eyes.

Jiraiya had to smirk as he saw the looks on the gate guards faces. He had to laugh out loud when he saw the civilians pass out from blood loss. Naruto walked towards the tower, clueless to the effect he was causing on the civvies. Naruto walked into the tower not hearing the childish giggling coming from the old pervert he called a teacher. Ignoring the Hokage's secretary, Naruto burst into the Godaime's office, only to face fault. Senju Tsunade, Slug Princess, Miracle Medic, Godaime of Konohagakure, was reading Icha Icha Haven Vol. 42. Naruto blushed brightly as he remembered that book but laughed as he saw his Hokage's secret. She was a yaoi fan-girl. Tsunade looked up from behind the book quickly, accidentally knocking over a large stack of papers that seemed to defied gravity. Cursing, blushing and growling Tsunade shouted, "Who are you!?" Naruto smiled brightly and said, "Baa-CHAN! I'm back!" (while filing away the blackmail...uhh...information on the Hokage.)

Tsunade was about to punch the impudent boy all the way to Suna, until she looked at the other blond closer. Softly, she asked, "Naruto?" Nodding, Naruto smiled at the surprised look on his godmother's face. Tsunade tackled her surrogate-son into a hug while screaming out, "GAKI!" Naruto gasped as he was being hugged into the very place that few men had ever been in without serious injury. Naruto eventually gave in and hugged her back. This Kodak moment ruined in the most horrible way, the Jiraiya way. For the Ero-Sennin had walked in, looked at the two blonds hugging and mumbled as he wrote in his Paradise Notes, 'the village hero, back from his long journey, comes back into the embrace of his only mother-like figure. His mind conflicted over the feelings he holds deep in his heart, hidden away.'

Both blond heard this, but Naruto decided to let the elder deal with the problem, screaming out 'pervert' Tsunade punched Jiraiya out of the window, the white haired man screaming, "im a SUPER PERVERT!" Naruto shook his head and mumbled, "Honestly he has no shame..." Tsunade laughed and pulled the younger nin back into a hug. Naruto stilled as he felt a wetness spread from his shoulders, realizing that the Hokage was crying. "B-baachan?" Weakly punching the younger's shoulder Tsunade tightened her arms around Naruto and mumbled, "I missed you brat." Naruto tensed but hugged her back. "Me too."

Once more this Kodak scene was broken by yet another interruption. Tsunade and Naruto pulled apart when they heard the secretary call out, "H-hey don't go in there!" the door was thrown open and five figure burst in. Naruto looked at the ninja and smiled, "Ino-Chan, Shika-Kun, Shi-Kun, Chou-kun,..." the last figure was hidden behind the others, until she tackled the blond. Naruto was surprised by the pink blur that ran towards him. "N-naru..." Naruto patted the girls shoulder as she cried into the front of his shirt. Naruto bent his head towards sakura's ear and whispered so low only she could hear, "...im back...neesan..."

Sakura blearily smiled up at the taller blond...wait what?!...Sakura's mind ground to a halt as she looked at the boy..no... man that she called a lil brother. No matter how intelligent Sakura when it came to human anatomy she never expected this. Her little brother was taller than her! Naruto smiled at the shock as Sakura look up at him. His spiky blond hair had lengthen past his shoulders reaching his lower back. With full pink lips and wide ocean-blue eyes Naruto looked quite girly yet he still had a slight manliness around him. Sakura started the Naruto for a few minutes in silence until she mumbled softly, to low for anyone except for Naruto to hear, "Imouto...Chan..." Naruto sweat dropped but didn't respond, slightly frustrated that even his sister-in-all-but-blood thought he looked like a girl...He had male parts, goddamn it! **Not that you'll use it the way you're going..** 'W-what do you mean' Naruto thought nervously. He could _just see_ the Kyuubi rolling his eyes at him and say, **You and me both know that you're an Uke.** Naruto tried not to blush and began to ignore the Demon Fox, trying to block out the laughter. Sakura, oblivious to her brother's inner turmoil, only tightened her arms around him. "S-sakura...c-cant brea..." Sakura gasped and pushed away, blushing brightly she turned away, crossed her arms and said, "Humph! Finally your back..." Everyone in the room sweatdropped at the bipol...pinkette's words. Naruto smiled and turned to the others in the room, lacking something to say he waved his hand and said, "yo!" (much like a certain white-haired Jounin) Chouji smiled at him, secretly planning some food competitions he could drag the blond into. Shikamaru's face didn't change except for a small twitch of the lazy man's face. Shino nodded in welcome to his friend and sent over a small bug to check over the blond. Ino, who had been restraining herself, jumped at the other blond screeching something about flowers, girls, hair, braid, pretty and welcome back. (everyone started to back away in fear of the insane blond kunoichi.) Naruto sweat dropped and only patted his fellow blond's back.

Tsunade stared at the two other blondes int he room and suddenly turned around. Smashing her fist onto a small button, everyone looked over to see Shizune step in from a small door. "Tsunade?" "Shizune! Gaki's back. Can you cover for me?" "Of course, Hokage-Sama" Tsunade turned around to look at Naruto and said, "Come on Gaki, I'll buy you some Ramen." "What about our report?" "That can wait until Jiraiya wakes up, pervs on an onsen and gets beat up again." Naruto smiled brightly at his godmother.

Tsunade walked out of the office followed by the entire group. Snickering, she brought out a little black book. Naruto sweatdropped and looked around, noticing that noone seemed to even look twice at it. Naruto walked a little bit faster to fall in step with the older blond and murmured only for Tsunade's ears, "Didn't know our _esteemed Hokage _was a Yaoi _Fangirl_." Tsunade stood deadly still and whispered, "H-h-how did you know?" "Icha Icha Haven, Icha Icha Paradise and Jiraiya's training..." Tsunade looked wide-eyed at her godson, "I thought Ero-Sennin was straight?!" Naruto looked horrified, "n-n-n-n-NOOOO! Bad Bad MENTAL IMAGE!" "What is?" Naruto and Tsunade looked at Jiraiya as he climbed through the window...looking decidedly amused and sated...(...ew...) Naruto gaped like a fish (or a frog?) and said, "O-Obasan t-t-thought that..." Naruto began to point back and forth between the gama sennin and himself while saying in a loud disgruntled terrfied disgusted squeaky voice, "Icha...Icha...Haven." Jiraiya turned bright green and bashed his head against the wall mumbling, "BAD BAD BAD MENTAL IMAGEE! I WRITE IT NOT DO IT!" Suddenly, he jumped away from the wall, ignoring the copious blood running down his face, and jumped out the window. Heading in the general direction of the Women's onsen.

* * *

Another end to another abandoned fic.

Plz review and tell what you think of it. (even tho i will prob most likely never continue this, i do like to read my reader's opinions.)

Thank you

~Risei


End file.
